General Of The Iron Samurai
by goldenriki
Summary: Sawamura Seiji is the Leader of the infamous 'Lightning Predators'. He and his gang fight to protect the weak and all their loved ones and friends. However everything went down hill when Seiji lost his well known 'devil's right'. What will happen?
1. Leader! We have an emergency!

"Mad Dog Sawamura". "Owner of the devil's right hand". These were the two names that Sawamura Seiji was known for throughout his school years. He was the strongest, fastest, bravest and most kind-hearted delinquent in all of Japan. Those who've seen him fight are scared of him and shun him away. At school he's only got a limited amount of friends since the whole school seems to fear him. Some of his friends that don't see him as a cold-hearted delinquent are Ayase Takako, Miyahara Osamu, Takamizawa Shuichi, Tsukishima Shiori, Lucy Winladd, Makinoha Nao, Yukina Asano, Kamaki Rina, and Shingyoji Kota.

But none of his friends are closer to Seiji than his girlfriend Kasugano Midori. At first Midori was just a shy girl who has secretly loved Seiji for three years, but that all changed when she suddenly appeared on his hand were his 'devil's right' used to be. Seiji and Midori were both shocked beyond words and the first few days were really awkward, with Seiji still fighting and trying to hide Midori and Midori always proclaiming her love for him and getting him in and out of trouble.

Slowly the two grew closer together and Seiji finally realized that he was in love not a crush but true peaceful love. When Midori left his hand and went back to her normal body she finally plucked up the courage to tell him how she felt with Seiji telling her the exact same thing. The two have now become an official couple and were deeply in love, Seiji didn't care about what other people thought all he knew was that he loved Midori with all his heart and he wouldn't think twice about showing his love to the public. They would kiss, hold hands, hug each other and go on dates feeling comfortable in each other's presence.

However things don't always go as planned and poor Seiji and Midori have to learn it the hard way……………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

It was yet another slow day at Sakuradamon High School. Seiji was bored out of his mind; he was currently in free period and had nothing to do. Because of Midori's help in tutoring him Seiji was now one of the smartest students in his class and possibly in his school. Everyone was quite shocked that he took a 360 degree turn on his grades but excepted none the less, some even had the courage to ask him for help.

Seiji also made a gang within the school called 'Lightning Predators'. His gang consists of Miyahara and his other friends some tough guys who befriended Seiji during the end of his second year. Seiji is the Leader of the Lightning Predators; they protect those who get bullied at school as well as keeping other delinquent gangs away from the school. Because of them fewer gangs started showing up and the bullying chart had hit zero. They have the backing of the principal and also a few teachers, while others just thought that they will one day bring shame to the school.

'Ugggghhhh man I swear that damn clock is mocking me with that annoying ticking sound of its' thought Seiji as he frowned at the clock at the front of the class. 'Oh well only two more periods and then I'll be able to see Midori-chan' at this Seiji's eyes softened and his heart swelled with joy and love at remembering his girlfriend.

Just then the door to the classroom slammed open and all eyes turned to see Miyahara, Seiji's second-in-command when he wasn't present to lead his gang. He was panting and looked as if he was going to collapse.

"Leader! It's the Kanto region's Decult gang they're causing trouble again!" shouted Miyahara. Seiji stayed silent while his Leader mode kicked in.

"The Decult gang eh? Explain please Miyahara" said Seiji in a clam manner which had many of his classmates look up to him.

Miyahara nodded and took several deep breaths before starting his explanation. "Since we had free period I thought I'd go out and eat some Korean chow, I was on my way down the street when I saw the Decults and their Leader Hougen kidnap a little girl about 4-5 years old and shove her into their van. I tried to stop and run after them but I couldn't catch up and soon the van was out of my sight. As the Lightning Predators we can't just let this situation slip and hope the police will do something about it. We've fought the Decults many times we'll know how to track them down and stop whatever their planning. What are your orders Leader?" asked Miyahara as he finished his explanation all the while sporting a calm and serious face like his Leader's.

Seiji's classmates were all shocked at this piece of news. A lot of them had anger written all over their faces while others had looks of worry. They then turned their attention to Seiji as he stood up and gave his orders.

"Miyahara your right, as the Lightning Predators we have to take matters into our own hands. The police don't have the knowledge we do about these delinquent gangs" said Seiji as he saw Miyahara nod in agreement.

"Miyahara gather all members of the Lightning Predators were going to show those Decult bastards what happens when you mess around when were protecting this town. I want everyone present outside the school gates in exactly half an hour understand?" said Seiji.

"Crystal Leader!" shouted Miyahara as he ran of to find the other members of the gang.

Seiji then opened up his desk and took out a golden-yellowish vest with two pockets on the left chest and the Lightning Predators symbol on the right chest and on the back of the vest. The symbol was of the head of a Tora-ge Akita with two lightning bolts criss-cross under its neck. Seiji then took out two pairs of fingerless leather gloves the same colour as the vest with a lighting bolt on each one; and to top it all of he tied a blood red head band around his head with the kanji for Leader written on it in gold.

Many girls in his class blushed at how cool and hot he looked while everyone else just stared in awe at the uniform since they've never seen any of the members wearing it. And here they were looking at the Leader of the infamous Lightning Predators in full battle gear.

"Ayase, if any of the teachers ask where me and my subordinates went tell them were on duty and that we have the principal's backing" Seiji said as he headed for the door. Ayase just nodded while Seiji ran out the door to meet up with his gang.

One by one the members gathered around him in full battle gear Seiji and Miyahara explained the situation to them and they all hoped into Seiji's Range Rover that took him forever to save up enough money to buy, but in the end it was worth it.

They took off to the place where they knew the Decult gang would be hiding. The abandoned warehouse outside the city.

"Damn it those bastards kidnapping a defenceless child like that" growled a guy with unruly brown hair named Jedosuke an ex-karate black belt.

"Yeah when we find them I'm going to crush them like cockroaches!" said a Spiky black haired guy who's the son of a well known Japanese pro wrestler.

"Calm down Tesshin, we'll crush them sooner then you think" said Seiji as he was driving to the old warehouse.

"Hai, Leader" replied Tesshin as he calmed a bit.

"Something doesn't seem right Leader, why would they kidnap such a young girl?" asked Kirikaze a guy with muscular arms.

"Yeah it does seem kind of strange" said another with white hair and a long sideburn whose name is Hidari.

"Those bastards must be up to a dirty trick again" growled Seiji, "what do you think Musashi, Yukimura?" asked Seiji as he turned to face the last two members of the gang.

"...This fight might be more troublesome than we intend it to be Leader" both said in unison.

Seiji nodded and then said "Everyone listen up our main goal isn't to beat the Decults, we have to get the little girl out of harms way before we attack head on understand?"

"Hai" was his reply as they finally made it to the old warehouse...


	2. Wins and Loses

As Seiji and his gang came up to the old warehouse they saw a few of the gang members guarding the main warehouse door.

"Everyone listen up, take out all the guards and make sure none of them escape to alert Hougen okay?" said Seiji.

"Hai" his gang said in unison.

Seiji then motioned with his fingers '3……2……1...go!' Seiji and his gang dashed from their hiding place and attacked the guards. When the guards noticed though, it was late.

"Ahhhhhh, it's the Lightning Preda… 'Crack'. The guard never got to finish before Seiji broke his jaw sending him flying a good fifteen feet away. The rest of the guards didn't even get to utter a word before they suffered the same fate as the first.

"Good job everyone, now let's go and get Hougen and the little girl" said Seiji as he wiped some blood of his fist with a towel he coincidently had. His gang nodded as they headed inside the warehouse.

_With the Decult and their Leader……._

"Heh heh heh, your going to make us filthy rich did you know that princess?" said the Leader of the Decult named Hougen. He was a tall muscular man with spiky red gravity hair and a sick grin spread on his face.

"You won't get a penny you big meanie, daddy's going to come save me you'll see!" shouted a little girl with brown hair tied in two piggy-tails. She had tears flowing down her face while her clothes were dirty and she had a cut on her forehead. Her arms and legs were tied tightly with a thick rope that even the sharpest blade will find it hard to cut.

"My my my such big words from such a little pipsqueak" sneered Hougen as he walked towards her and kicked the little girl in the ribs making her scream in pain.

"Hah hah hah what's the matter princess? I guess your night in shining armour ain't rescuing ya this time HAH HAH!" laughed Hougen before a cold voice brought him out of his laughing fit.

"Let the kid go Hougen" the voice said. It was packed full of venom and anger that made him shiver in fright. He turned around and saw...

"Well, if it ain't the infamous Lightning Predators and their Leader. Sawamura Seiji." Said Hougen as he glared at Seiji with a huge amount of killing intent. However Seiji wasn't fazed on bit and just kept talking in a cold tone.

"I'm warning you Hougen, let the kid go before me and my subordinates show you what real pain feels like" said Seiji as his subordinates also glared at Hougen.

"Oh, I don't think so Sawamura. You see princesses here...as he pointed at the little girl lying on the floor in pain. At this sight Seiji's blood boiled with anger. "Is going to make me and the other Decult members filthy stinking rich!" he snickered at the last part.

"You Bastard! What makes you think that kid can make you rich!" shouted Seiji his anger taking its toll on him.

"That's a secret Sawamura" said Hougen as he whistled. Then out of no where at least thirty members of the Decult gang came from a door behind Hougen.

"This isn't looking to good Leader, they have an advantage in numbers" whispered Tesshin as he scanned his eyes around the Decult.

"We can't just leave with our tail between our legs!" whispered Jedosuke.

"Leader give us the command so we can crush them already" said Yukimura as he grinned evilly at the Decult members.

"Yukimura's right Leader we've beaten them before surely we can do it again" said Hidari.

"Are you guys ready to show these bastards why we are called the Lightning Predators?" asked Seiji as he cracked his knuckles loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Bring it on!" shouted Miyahara, Kirikaze and Musashi.

That was all that was needed as Seiji and his subordinates beat the shit out of the Decult members. The fight raged on for almost 2 hours but because of their fighting experience and Seiji leading them the Lightning Predators gained the upper hand in the end.

"Looks like we won!" proclaimed Seiji as he was panting a bit heavily but not so much as his gang.

"Grrrr, damn it you weaklings get up and fight!" shouted Hougen at his gang.

"Hougen-sama……we don't stand a chance…..against them" said a guy panting heavily and sporting a broken rib cage.

"Yeah, were not just facing rookies Hougen-sama. Were fighting against professional, famous and experienced fighters and not to mention their Leader is the legendary 'Mad Dog Sawamura' panted another guy who was sitting against a wall with a broken arm and leg.

"Grrrrrr" growled Hougen as he looked at his gang. All of them were sporting injuries some more major than others while Seiji's gang had only eight members and they hardly had a scratch on them!

Then something clicked in his mind and he mentally laughed in his mind. He then put his hands in the air and announced defeat.

"We give up Sawamura; please take the child and leave. We promise to never cause trouble again" lied Hougen.

Seiji and his gang looked at each other as if exchanging in a silent conversation. But in the end they decided that Hougen really did give up and made a move to get the little girl who had watched the whole fighting scene from beginning to end.

Seiji however still not trusting Hougen completely told his subordinates to wait outside while he went to take the little girl from Hougen. His subordinates nodded and headed out the door.

'Hah. Hook, line and sinker' thought Hougen as Seiji was untying the girl and soothing her in a fatherly manner. Hougen took out a very large shiny metallic weapon from behind a box in the warehouse and sneaked up to Seiji.

_With Seiji..._

"You alright their kiddo?" asked Seiji his eyes and voice full of concern.

"Yeah, t….t…thank you m…..m…..mister…um…." stuttered the little girl.

"Seiji. Sawamura Seiji" said Seiji as he went about untying the girl. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Mika. Isuchiku Mika" said Mika. Seiji nodded.

"Listen I'm going to untie you and me and my subordinates will take you home okay?" asked Seiji. Mika nodded as Seiji finally untied her.

"There we go now let's get you ho- WWWWWRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!

Seiji didn't finish his sentence as something hard came down upon his right shoulder and sliced his arm right off. Hearing his cry his gang rushed back in and what they saw shocked them.

Seiji was kneeling on the ground his right arm completely separated from the shoulder as a pool of blood formed around him and the little girl was crying and hugging Seiji.

They then saw Hougen behind him a maniacal grin on his face and in his hand was a giant axe stained with Seiji's blood.

"Leader!!" all of Seiji's subordinates shouted as they rushed towards Hougen who fled with his gang behind a secret door that was blocked by the boxes. Seeing that they had lost Hougen and the Decult all of them went to check up on their Leader.

"Leader! Leader oi Leader can you hear me?" shouted Miyahara as tears tugged at the corners of his eyes.

"Baka………of course…..I….can…hear you!" panted Seiji as his sight began to grow dark from too much blood lost.

"Protect Mika…….and call……..an……..ambulance…" were the last words Seiji said as he fell into unconsciousness.


	3. I Can Do Anything With You Beside Me!

Seiji blinked a few times before his vision was clear again. He noticed that he wasn't in his room but in a white room that smelled of medicine.

"What the hell?" were the first few words that came to Seiji's mind. He took a good look around the room, it was oddly familiar to Seiji. The white walls, the medicine and the uncomfortable bed. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks he was in the hospital!

"Hougen" growled Seiji under his breath as his eyes travelled to his right arm or what was left of it. As Seiji predicted his right arm was no more. His powerful and infamous 'devil's right' was gone. In its place was a stump wrapped multiple times in thick bandages while tubes and wires were inserted into it. Seiji found it very hard to believe his right hand has caused him so much pain yet so much joy and now was no more...it was just a painful memory now.

"Ohhh well as long as the kid's alright then I'm content, besides I got along pretty well when Midori-chan was on my right hand. It'll be the same except for the fact that it will never come back or re-grow" said Seiji to himself while a light smile dawned on his handsome face.

Then the door to his hospital room opened and in came his gang the Lightning Predators, his other friends and his sister Rin and her gang.

"Well it's nice to see the little Leader awake" said Rin as he sat down in a chair beside his bed.

"Hello to you too sis" said Seiji as his friends and gangs presented their get well cards and flowers.

"Leader, we're very sorry. If only we got there in time then this wouldn't have happened" sobbed Miyahara. While the rest of the Lightning Predators just looked down ashamed that they failed to protect their Leader.

"Pfffft why are you guys saying that? You didn't do anything wrong" said Seiji as he hated seeing his subordinates pity him.

"But...But.." stuttered Miyahara before Seiji silenced him with a hard look.

"Listen, you guys did nothing wrong. You obeyed my orders and helped save the little girl...besides an arm is just a small price to pay" said Seiji but his gang still looked guilty.

"But it's your right hand were talking about Leader! You lost your infamous 'devil's right' aren't you angry with us?" Tesshin and Jedosuke all but shouted.

"You guys feel guilty about the slightest things. Look I rather have both my arms and legs hacked off then seeing any of you get hurt. Friends like you guys aren't replaceable but an arm is" said Seiji as he gave everyone there a warm hearted smile.

"Wow a man with such a large and caring heart. Were so proud to call you Leader" sobbed his subordinates tears running down their faces dramaticaly.

"Hah hah alright cut the emotional crap out before I start crying too" chuckled Seiji.

"Che! It's not like you to say something this mushy you've grown a lot little bro" said Rin but inside pride filled her heart at seeing her brothers caring and Leadership side.

They made small talk and laughed together before one by one they all left wishing him to get better and come back to school soon. By the time it was almost dark Seiji was alone again thinking about how he will explain this to Midori. 'Say where is Midori-chan anyway?' thought Seiji.

He was deep in thought that he didn't notice a shadow open the door and sit on the chair his sis was occupying just a few hours ago. Then he felt a familiar hand touch his remaining left hand and a angel like voice say his name.

"Seiji-kun" said the stranger. Though Seiji already knew who it was he didn't dare face her worried eyes.

"Hey, Midori-chan" Seiji said after a moment of pause.

"Listen Midori-chan your probably thinking that I'm the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. But I was doing my job and I couldn't let that little girl get hur..." Seiji never finished as a pair soft of lips seized his. Seiji was caught by surprise until he felt warm droplets of water on his face.

"Midori-chan I'm so sorry" whispered Seiji as they finally pulled away. His only response was for Midori to wrap her hands around his waist and bury her head into his well defined chest and sob.

"Seiji-kun you baka you could have gotten killed" sobbed Midori as Seiji wrapped his remaining arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He buried his face in her smooth green locks before whispering.

"I'm very sorry Midori-chan I know I had you worried but I could never die you know why" asked Seiji as Midori stopped crying and looked into his golden eyes.

"Why?" she asked as Seiji lifted her using his left arm onto his bed before leaning his forehead on hers.

"I wouldn't dare leave my beloved girlfriend behind or else I'll never forgive myself" whispered Seiji as he brought her into one of their most passionate kiss yet. When they pulled apart Seiji kissed away the remaining tears on her face as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"What are you going to do about your right arm then Seiji-kun?" asked Midori as she laid on Seiji's muscular chest.

"I don't know...but with you by my side I would survive even if I didn't have any arms" Seiji said sweetly causing Midori to blush.

"I love you Seiji-kun" said Midori before she fell asleep.

"I love you too Midori-chan, more than words or gifts could ever express" whispered Seiji as he too fell asleep with Midori in his arm.


	4. A True Leader

"Hey did ya hear the news" said a student at Seiji's school.

"Yeah, Sawamura was attacked and he lost his arm" said another student as more and more people joined the conversation.

"I heard that he was saving a little girl from a group of thugs with his gang, but the thug's Leader managed to hack off his right arm with an axe!" said another guy while the girls all gasped at this.

"Y..y..you mean the thug's Leader hacked off Sawamura's legendary 'devil's right'? Asked a girl. Her reply was a firm nod of the guys head.

Just as they were going to talk more Sawamura choose the time to come in through the door. All eyes were immediately on him as he made his way to his desk with only his left arm present. 'great, now I'm going to be the centre of attention from today on' thought Sawamura as he felt everybody's eyes bore into him.

"So the rumours are true then" said a guy who came in from the door as he looked at Seiji's stump of an arm.

"Rumours?" asked Seiji as he put on a completely confused face.

"Yeah they say that you and your gang were rescuing a kid who got kidnapped by some delinquents and lost your right arm in the process" said the guy.

'Wow, I swear news travel faster around here then the speed of light' thought Seiji. "It's not a rumour it's the raw truth as you can see" said Seiji as he pointed to were his right arm used to be.

"Heh who ever thought the unbeatable 'Mad dog Sawamura' would get his arm hacked of by some idiotic delinquents" said the same guy as he smirked.

"You have a lot of balls to talk to me like that...what's your name?" growled Seiji causing some of his classmates to shiver in fear.

"The name's Ginba and I have just taken position of the title new Leader of the Lightning Predators since it seems you won't be able to fight anymore " bragged Ginba. At this revelation everyone was expecting Seiji to pummel Ginba for taking over his position as Leader, but what surprised them and Ginba was the fact that Seiji stayed calm and only looked Ginba up and down as if scanning him.

"...you want to take my position as Leader?" asked Seiji in a calm voice that made even the teacher scared and decide to just sit in a chair and wait till the tension is over then begin the lesson.

"Yep since you no longer have your 'devil's right' you don't have what it takes to be Leader any more" said Ginba in a equally calm voice.

"Heh heh heh, you think that just because I lost my right arm I'm not fit to be Leader?" said Seiji as he chuckled a little bit.

"Damn straight you ain't!" shouted Ginba attracting other students and teachers to the room to see what the ruckus was about.

"Well to me you don't have what it takes to be the Leader of the Lightning Predators either" said Seiji as Ginba began shouting again.

"You bastard! How dare you say that to THE NEW LEADER OF THE LIGHTNING PREDATORS" he yelled as he finally lost it and charged at Seiji with a fist ready to break his nose. However instead of punching Seiji he was grabbed by the throat and hoisted into the air by a muscular arm.

"I don't think you get my message" said Seiji as he spoke calmly to Ginba who was in shock that he could left him into the air with only his left arm. "Even if I wasn't fit enough to be Leader anymore I wouldn't choose you even if you were the last person on earth!".

"Ugggrrrrhrrhh!!" was all Ginba could say as Seiji's hand closed around his throat tighter making it hard to breathe.

"Besides I don't think my subordinates will choose you as Leader anyway. Isn't that right guys?" said Seiji as everyone finally noticed that the other members of the Lightning Predators were right outside the classroom door.

"Got that right Leader! That little shrimp doesn't have what it takes to do what you do" said Yukimura as he entered the room arms folded over his chest and glared at Ginba.

"I agree, I rather die before calling anyone else Leader but you" said Musashi.

"Ha ain't that the truth" said Tesshin, Kirikaze, Hidari and Jedosuke.

"Yah, hear that shrimp even if you beat Leader in a hand to hand combat we still won't accept you as Leader!" said Miyahara as he nodded towards Seiji. Seiji only nodded back at his second-in-command before dropping Ginba on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"I don't get it! What's so great about him? He lost his right arm so what good is he to lead you guys Huh?" shouted Ginba as he got his breath back under control.

"Pfft, you don't know Leader like we do, even if he lost both his arms and legs he would still be more powerful than anyone in this school" said Miyahara.

"A great Leader doesn't care about skills, fame, honour or any of that shit. A great Leader is the one who cares the most and is willing to put their life on the line to protect his subordinates and precious people. Were all very lucky that our Leader has all those traits also a super kind heart and great strength and bravery to go with it" said Jedosuke giving his Leader a playful punch on his left arm while Seiji just smiled warmly at his gang. Everybody else including Ginba and the teachers were thinking 'wow did we really fail to see these traits of Sawamura's?'.

"Hmph whatever" said Ginba as he got up and left.

"That guys going to be a pain in the ass from now on Leader" said Musashi as he watched Ginba stomp down the hallway.

"Don't worry we can take care of him can't we guys?" said Seiji as he smiled at his gang.

"Yeah were the infamous Lightning Predators you'll have to be a fool to mess with us" said Miyahara as he saluted Seiji and left to go back to class. The other members doing the exact same thing before going as well. When the crowd disappeared Seiji went back to his desk and sat down so the teacher can start the lesson.

"Your gang sure is loyal to you aren't they Sawamura?" asked his teacher not even turning away from the black board.

"Yeah...they're the greatest friends and subordinates a Leader could ever hope to have" replied Seiji as he smiled remembering how much his gang looked up to him and comforted him when he needed it.

'They're some of the most precious people in my life along with Midori-chan' thought Seiji with a smile as he completely ignored his teachers lectures.


	5. This is Good Bye

"What?!" shouted Seiji as he slammed his left fist into the principal's oak desk. He was sent to meet the principal for an important discussion, but who knew it would end this way...

"You heard me loud and clear. Sawamura Seiji I herby declare you expelled from Sakuradamon High School and also your gang no longer exists" said the principal who was a rather short and plump man with a toothbrush moustache.

"But why?" asked Seiji his anger and sadness building up by the minute. The principal sighed and said.

"Look Sawamura, I trusted you as the Leader of our school's infamous Lightning Predators and so far you and your gang have brought pride to our school for all your good deeds. But it's just that after this incident we can't back you up anymore, we can't risk having any of our students get hurt because of delinquent gangs wanting revenge on the Lightning Predators. Our school isn't the greatest in Japan and we need all the money we can get to keep this school up and running. Do you know what will happen if we got sued because our students got attacked or killed by thugs and delinquents?

During the principal's long speech Seiji could only think of how he will survive without education and getting into other schools with a delinquent reputation isn't easy. And if he couldn't get a good education then how was he supposed to get a job and support his future family?

"I'm sorry Sawamura but I'm just doing what's best for the school. What's best for all of us" said the principal. After a long silence Seiji finally uttered two words that he will never forget he said.

"I...understand" said Seiji all the while taking deep breaths. The principal nodded and said he was dismissed. Forever.

Seiji slowly made his way back to his class to pack up his things and leave for good. All he could think of was what just happened? And how am I going to explain this to my gang and...Midori-chan?

As soon as he entered the classroom everyone knew something wasn't right since there was a sudden tension of sadness and anger in the room. "Oi Sawamura what did the principal say?" asked his homeroom teacher. Seiji didn't utter a word but instead started packing up his books. "Oi Sawamura I'm talking to..." Seiji's left fist slammed into his desk causing a hole in it and also causing the teacher to shut up and for everyone to look at him.

"...that...that bastard of a principal expelled me from school and broke up my gang" Seiji finally managed to say as he tried to hide the pain that was apparent in his voice. Everyone just looked shocked at this while the teacher dropped his chalk.

"I see" were the only words his teacher managed to say. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know...getting into another school with a delinquent and gang Leader reputation will make it impossible for any school to accept me. So I guess I'll just have to find a job then" said Seiji.

He surveyed his class through his golden bangs. A lot of them looked surprised and sad while others looked happy and relieved. When Seiji was going to pack his Lightning Predators uniform his gang slammed the door open.

"Leader what is the meaning of this?" shouted Seiji's gang all of them looking angry and sad at the same time.

"..."

"Why are you packing all your stuff up?" asked Miyahara as he looked at his Leader's now clear desk. The others just nodded and gave Seiji a 'tell us what the hell is going on or else we'll find out the hard way' look. Knowing that his gang was made of stubborn little bastards he decided to tell them.

"...I'm...expelled from school...and as of today the Lightning Predators no longer exists" said Seiji turning to look at the ground.

It seemed as if time was stopped. Seiji's gang just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is this a joke Leader?" asked Yukimura as he got over his shock and the others following suit.

"...I'm afraid not Yukimura" said Seiji as he finally plucked up the courage to look at his gang.

"But why?" shouted Jedosuke.

"Ask the principal..." was Seiji's calm reply as he finished packing everything except for his uniform. Seiji looked at his vest, gloves and headband. These three items were the symbol of his Leadership of the Lightning Predators. These three items went through a lot with him and know...these three items are just a plain old vest, gloves and headband.

"So the Lightning Predators are no more?" asked Kirikaze as he tried to fight back tears. Seiji only nodded.

"This is what the principal has decided on and therefore we can't disobey his orders" said Seiji as he finally packed his uniform into his bag.

"Leader..." said Hidari

"Hidari I'm no longer your Leader...I'm just plain old Sawamura Seiji now" said Seiji as he headed to his teacher.

His teacher stared at him in shock along with his classmates and subordinates. Sawamura Seiji the legendary 'Mad dog Sawamura' 'Owner of the devil's right' was...was bowing his head in respect!

"Thank you for everything you've done for me sensei. Even though I wasn't the greatest student you've had you still bothered to teach me and not shun me away. For that I thank you and also this is good bye" Seiji said as he bowed his head to his teacher. He then turned away from his teacher and looked at his fellow classmates.

"Everyone...I'm sorry for all the trouble and fear I've put on you since I came here. I know all of you feared me and didn't want to be my friend, I understand that perfectly but still I thank you for being my classmates even if you did shun me away and talk about me behind my back" Seiji said and bowed to his classmates who were completely wide eyed and gaping in shock. THE Sawamura Seiji was bowing to them in respect and friendship.

After he was done bowing he turned to his seven subordinates, he looked at his gang and couldn't help but smile warmly at them.

"I guess this is it" said Seiji as he and his gang were trying to hold back tears.

"Well were do I start? You guys are the greatest friends, subordinates and gang I've ever had or hoped to have. You guys fought with me to help protect this school and town. You guys didn't care about your reputation and because of that everybody knows the Lightning Predators and other school's delinquent gangs shiver in fear at hearing our names. You all putted your lives on the line for others and thus making you real men. You all have a talent in fighting, a pure heart and a strong sense of justice. None of you know how proud I was to be called your Leader" Seiji finished his speech and bowed low to his gang which he formed a strong bond with in a short period of time.

His gang just stood there tears freely falling from all of their eyes at seeing their Legendary Leader bow down to them. Others in the room and the crowd who came (again) to see what the ruckus was about were trying their best to hold back tears even if some were failing miserably.

"Good bye everyone" were the last words Sawamura Seiji said as he walked out of his class and school for the last time.

**

* * *

**

Review ppppplllllllleeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee!! XD XP


	6. The Start Of A New Career

"Seiji-kun?" said Midori as she entered Seiji's house using the spare key Seiji gave her. Midori was more than a little bit worried about her boyfriend. He hasn't come to visit, call or even text her for about a week now. She couldn't find him at school anymore either so she finally decided to see what's wrong.

As Midori entered the house she noticed that it was exceptionally clean apart from a few empty instant noodle cups here and there. 'That's weird; normally Seiji-kun isn't one to keep his house clean' thought Midori. "Seiji-kun, Seiji-kun?" said Midori as she wandered around his house only stopping outside his room. She knocked twice before entering. What she saw completely surprised her Seiji's room was clean, not a single book, pencil or chair out of place. She looked around and saw her boyfriend lying on his bed his back facing her.

"Uggghhh….sis is that you?" asked Seiji as he turned around feeling another presence in the room, he didn't expect his girlfriend to be standing by his door though.

"M…Midori-chan what are you doing here?" asked Seiji as he nearly fell out of bed.

"Well….um….Seiji-kun I haven't had any contact with you for almost a week now. Every time I try to ring or text you your mobiles always off or the voicemail answers. Also you look like you haven't been to school for a while now so I got worried and came here" said Midori as she stood in front of her boyfriend.

"Oh…." Was all Seiji said while he was mentally kicking himself for forgetting about Midori.

"Seiji-kun what's wrong?" asked Midori as she sat next to him.

Seiji couldn't look her in the eye so instead he just looked at the ground. After a moment of silence Seiji finally started speaking.

"Midori-chan….I…..I got expelled from school…….and the Lightning Predators no longer exists" said Seiji waiting for some sort of out burst from Midori. Midori was very shocked to say the lease so she said the only thing that came to her mind. "Why?".

"That bastard of a principal said that it was best for everybody and the school if I leave so that another accident wouldn't happen like it did to my arm" said Seiji as he felt Midori wrap her arms around him and bury her face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her small slender frame and exhaled her scent.

"It's okay Seiji-kun….I'm sure you'll be able to……" but Seiji cut her off. "If you're going to say trying to get into another school then forget it. It's impossible to get into another school with a delinquent and a gang Leader reputation" said Seiji as Midori's grip on him tightened.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Midori.

"I don't know………..I guess I'll just have to find a job to support myself" said Seiji with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Seiji-kun you can always get money from my family, since were girlfriend and boyfriend now" said Midori trying to cheer Seiji up. Seiji only smiled down at his lover and said……

"Thank you for your generosity Midori-chan…….but I have to refuse" said Seiji as Midori looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Midori-chan……even if we are girlfriend and boyfriend I couldn't possibly ask for money from your family. I have to learn to earn it so I'll be able to support my future family with you and not have it placed in front of me on a silver platter" said Seiji as he kissed Midori on the forehead making her sigh happily.

"I understand Seiji-kun and thank you for being so caring" said Midori as she nuzzled Seiji's neck.

"Your welcome Midori-chan" grinned Seiji.

"Do you have any jobs in mind?" asked Midori while Seiji's face paled a bit.

"Seiji-kun?" asked Midori worriedly.

"Oh shit, I haven't thought about that yet. I bet it'll be harder to get a job then it is to be accepted into a new school" said Seiji sadly. They just sat their in each others embrace trying to figure out a job, when suddenly Midori thought of something.

"Seiji-kun! Seiji-kun" said Midori happily as Seiji replied with a "Hmmmm?".

"I just thought of the perfect job for you" Midori almost shouted out. "You did?" asked Seiji completely surprised. Midori nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep. This job requires excellent Leadership which you have plenty of experience with the Lightning Predators. Quick thinking, Strength, Strategy and agility which you do great in when fighting. Bravery and a strong sense of justice which you also have. And if you do exceptionally well in this job you can earn a lot and I mean a lot of money" explained Midori as she saw Seiji's face grow happier and happier by each word.

"Well what's the job Midori-chan?" asked Seiji who was as excited as a little kid on Christmas morning.

"A police officer!" Midori shouted happily.

"A what?" asked Seiji wondering if he heard her right.

"A police officer!" Midori said again.

"But isn't being a police officer like a really dangerous job and you don't get a very high salary?" asked Seiji while Midori just shock her head.

"True but if you are a high ranking police officer then the government will give you a whole lot of money" said Midori while Seiji still looked unsure.

"Rank?" asked Seiji not understanding.

"Yep, the police officers here in Japan are ranked just like they are in the army. The lowest ranks are known as 'soldiers' which are the Private, Corporal, Sergeant and Sergeant Major. Then there are the 'officers' who are higher in rank, they are the Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Lt. Colonel, Colonel, Brigadier, General and the highest rank achievable will be the Marshal" Midori finished her long introduction while studying Seiji's facial expression.

When Seiji's expression didn't change after a about two minutes Midori hung her head in shame thinking that Seiji wasn't interested of being a police officer. But her worries were washed away when Seiji jumped up and swooped Midori off her feet while giving her a long passionate kiss. When they parted Midori noticed Seiji's eyes had determination and confidence sparkling in them.

"Midori-chan your always so smart, I love you so much" said Seiji as Midori blushed at the compliment.

"So that means your going to be a police officer?" asked Midori.

"Hell yeah! You just watch Midori-chan I'm going to become the greatest police officer of all times. I promise I'll make you proud!" proclaimed Seiji as Midori just giggled and said "I know you will and I love you too" before her lips stole his in another heated kiss only this time both knew that they'll make each other proud.


	7. A Two Years Time Span

**Hihoooo!! I'm back everyone! sorry to keep you waititng but I was on a four day camp and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop with me T-T. Anyway I know I don't have any reviews for this story T-T but hey that doesn't mean their ain't readers out there waiting for another chapter or update!! (Although at least one or two review would be nice to keep me motivated, no pressure!)**

_

* * *

_

2 years later...

A middle aged man dressed in a black and gold uniform knocked on a huge oak door that lead to a large office that was on the top floor of the 'Police Headquarters' in the city of Tokyo.

"Enter" said a voice that came from within the office. The middle aged man walked into the office where their was large oak desk, three large couches, a private bathroom and kitchen and a giant glass window on the left hand side of the office that over looked the city. Sitting on a black leather chair was a young man no older than twenty wearing the same uniform as the middle aged man. The only difference between the two uniforms was that the younger of the two men had the kanji 'Iron Samurai' on the right chest and across the back in white. The young man looked up to the middle aged man from the file he was currently reading and smiled.

"Ahhh, Major Atoki what brings you to my office?" asked the young man as the older one bowed low before speaking.

"Sir, I have received news that the Decult gang and their Leader Hougen are planning an attack on a local school" said Atoki.

"Really? Why would they do something that stupid?" said the young man as he frowned a bit hearing the names 'Decult' and 'Hougen'.

"I'm not quite sure Sir but it is reported by our Lieutenants that they are also participating in drug dealing" said Atoki.

"So, they are either suffering from the effects of the drugs or they want to gather more members to join the circle" said the young man as he scanned his files for information on the Decult gang and their Leader.

"That's exactly what we thought Sir" said Atoki.

"Do you know which school their planning to attack Major Atoki?" asked the young man as he finally found a yellow folder with the name 'Decult' printed on it in black bold letters and began skimming through it at non-human speeds.

"Yes Sir...they're planning to attack...Sakuradamon High School" said the Major as the young man stopped dead in his tracks and froze for a few seconds.

"They're attacking that school?" asked the young man still not quite believing it.

"Yes Sir...they are" confirmed the Major.

The young man sighed heavily got up and walked over to the giant window over looking the city which he and his subordinates protected for the past two years since he came.

"...I guess I have to go back...don't I?" asked the young man as he suddenly grabbed onto his right arm. The Major only nodded.

"Sir...I know I have no right to say this but you've been hiding under that shell for long enough. You can't keep running away from reality" said Atoki as the young man sighed and gave a small smile.

"Now I remember why I promoted you to Major rank Atoki" said the young man "It fits you well". The Major gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah, but not as much as you deserve the rank General and your nickname" said Atoki.

"Ha ha ha ha thanks buddy" said the General "I guess I should drop by and say hi after these two years no?"

"General!" Said Atoki.

"Just kidding Major Atoki don't get so riled up" laughed the General as he patted his most trusted subordinate on the back.

"Right! We know who the attackers are, why they are attacking and where they are attacking. Do you happen to also now the date and time Major Atoki?" said the General as he looked at the middle aged man.

"Yes and No. The Lieutenants have reported that they will be attacking on the day of the school ceremony where all the graduated and current students party in celebration of the school's founding. The time is still a mystery" said Major Atoki as the General nodded his head.

"You and your subordinates have done great I'm proud of all of you" said the General as the Major bowed low again.

"Thank you Sir" said Atoki.

"You are dismissed Major Atoki and well done again" said the General as he smiled sincerely at his best Major. Atoki nodded and headed for the door before the General added.

"Also Major Atoki I wish to settle this hullaballoo on my own so please tell no one to interfere understood?" asked the General.

"Crystal Clear Sir!" said the Major as he saluted to his General while the General saluted back.

After the Major left the General kept looking out the window. He gave an exaggerated sigh and said aloud "It's true what they say...you can keep a delinquent away from the school but you can't keep the school away from the delinquent" the General then looked at his right arm while taking a small walk down memory lane. 'I wonder how my gang and school will react at seeing their Legendary 'Mad Dog Sawamura' again' thought the General.

_Elsewhere..._

"Hougen-sama are you sure about this" asked a man as he kneeled before a much larger and muscular man.

"Of course you idiot why shouldn't I?" thundered the man named Hougen as the smaller man cowered in fear.

"A thousand apologies Hougen-sama...it's just well...the school were attacking isn't an ordinary school...it's the Legendary Mad Dog Sawamura's school...and also the school of the Lightning Predators" said the smaller man.

"What are you trying to say you pipsqueak!!" hollered Hougen as the smaller man nearly pissed his pants.

"I...uh...um...well since were...um...attacking on the day of the school's founding even though the Lightning Predators have all graduated and Sawamura was expelled about two years ago don't you think that Sawamura and his gang will still be there since all graduated and current students are expected to be there" said the smaller man choosing his words carefully as to make sure not to get on his Leader's bad side.

"Ha ha ha!! have you forgotten? I hacked Sawamura's infamous 'devil's right' clean of his shoulder two years ago! He's nothing without it and as for the former Lightning Predators I've heard that ever since their Leader was expelled they never fought with any one ever again! They're all tiny squish-able insects now!! Understand!!" laughed Hougen.

"Yes Hougen-sama" bowed the man.

"Good, now get out of my sight you little pipsqueak" said Hougen as the man whizzed right out of sight.

"Heh heh heh even if Sawamura and his gang do dare to stand against me I have a secret weapon that not even Sawamura stands a chance against!" said Hougen out loud.

Behind Hougen stood a large shadow thrice the size of Hougen and Seiji added together.

'Sawamura Seiji? Mad Dog? Devil's right? Why does all this sound so familiar?' thought the dark figure as it shifted and moved into a far corner where it blended with the darkness in the room.


	8. Old and New faces

General Sawamura Seiji parked his Range Rover in front of his old school. He wore his black and gold uniform with the kanji 'Iron Samurai' in white across the right chest and his back. He also wore a matching police officer hat, a dark blue trench coat and a pair of metal plated blue boots. To the untrained eye one will think that Seiji is just another weirdo or for the girls...a total hotty! But those with trained eyes will know that he is a very dangerous man who should never be trifled with and his mere presences demands respect.

Seiji made sure that his hat and trench coat covered his identity and walked into the school where he was greeted with many old faces. As he walked everyone kept shooting looks at him some were of fright and some were of curiosity but most were blushes from girls.

'Heh twenty rejections from girls and yet they're all blushing like mad just seeing me' thought Seiji smugly however he was brought out of his thoughts when an oddly familiar voice shouted out.

"Oi, you with the weird clothing!" shouted a guy who Seiji realized immediately was Ginba walking towards him with a few tough looking guys behind him.

"You talking to me?" asked Seiji pretending he didn't know.

"What are you stupid or something? Who else is wearing weird clothing apart from you!" shouted Ginba as the other guys just smirked.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Seiji.

"You son of a bitch! Do you know who I am? I am Ginba the infamous Leader of the Lightning Predators!!" Ginba shouted in Seiji's face while Seiji just remained calm.

"...Is that so?" said Seiji after a moment of pause.

"What do you mean IS THAT SO? Show some respect you bitchy man!!" shouted Ginba as he motioned for his gang to surround Seiji.

Seiji looked around him. There were at least six guys including Ginba surrounding him. All of them cracking their knuckles loudly.

"It seems you need to be taught some respect!" said a guy as he had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yeah how dare you talk to our Leader that way" said another.

Seiji didn't say anything but just stood still and grinned. He noticed that this little commotion brought almost everyone in the school both current and graduated to the scene. He scanned the crowd through his golden bangs and saw his old gang members all looking worried. 'Heh so they did come, how nice' thought Seiji as he made a mental note to catch up with them after he made sure all the Decult gang members and Hougen were under arrest.

Seiji then took a battle stance and got ready to fight.

"Well well well looks like you have some balls after all" mused Ginba "Attack!"

All of them attacked Seiji with a battle cry however Seiji's grin just grew wider.

Everyone witnessing the scene could hardly believe their eyes. Here was a man being outnumbered six to one and yet he was defeating all of them with ease.

Ginba stood rooted to his spot as one by one his gang members fell onto the ground twitching while sporting bleeding noses and a few missing teeth. When the last gang member fell to the ground Ginba saw the man clap his hands to get rid of the blood he didn't even break a sweat or have a scratch on him. Seiji dusted his hands but while doing this something caught Ginba's eyes.

'Is...Is that Iron on his right arm?' thought Ginba but was quickly brought out of his thoughts when the mysterious man spoke in a deep voice that made all the girls blush.

"There's an old saying of 'Don't judge a book by its cover'" the man started "You and your subordinates underestimated me and therefore that was your greatest weakness and downfall".

Ginba didn't say a word but instead ran for his life leaving his now conscious gang members behind.

"Leader!" shouted one of the gang members as he saw his Leader's back fading away.

"A Leader who will abandon his subordinates just to save himself is considered shit in my book" said Seiji as the gang members all looked at him.

"What did you say!" shouted a guy who was missing three front teeth as he glared at Seiji.

"You heard me! A Leader who will abandon his subordinates just to save himself is shit in my book" said Seiji again.

"How dare you say that about our Leader!" shouted the gang members.

Seiji was taken back a little by their outburst but a smirk formed on his lips as he started to walk through the crowd.

"It's a shame really. A shitty Leader like Ginba has such loyal subordinates and yet he is too blind to see that" Seiji said aloud so everyone could hear he then left through the crowd.

_With Miyahara and the gang..._

When he was out of sight the original Lightning Predators found a spot under a large tree and began to chat about the mysterious man.

"What do you think about him Miyahara?" said Yukimura.

"I could tell he was holding back, the strength and speed he performed on Ginba's subordinates isn't even a fraction of what he can really do" said Miyahara as the others nodded in agreement.

"Still there's something oddly familiar about the way he fights" said Musashi.

"Yeah I thought that too!" said Tesshin and Hidari.

"We better keep a close eye on him today, who knows what he might do" said Jedosuke.

They all nodded and went back to telling each other about their every day lives.

_With Seiji..._

Seiji walked away from the crowd an arrived at the school's old gym hall. He walked inside and saw that the chairs, decorations, food and drinks were already set out.

'Wow fancy' thought Seiji as he looked at his watch. 'Hmmmm no sign of the Decult gang or Hougen...maybe I should take a little nap before continuing my investigation' Seiji thought and found a nice sofa that was pushed behind the food table and decided to take a nap there.

_3 hors later..._

Seiji was woken up by the sound of a lot and I mean a lot of footsteps, whimpers, yelling and………crying?

Just then the door to the gym flew open and what Seiji saw stunned him for a minute or two. There was Hougen and the Decult members! And they were guiding everyone into the gym hall. Seiji also noticed that they were carrying weapons. Masses, clubs, wooden swords you name it (apart from guns and dynamites).

"All right you little maggots stay here and don't even think about escaping or calling the police. You'll have gurads around you and If they see you try anything suspicious they'll kill you understand!" shouted Hougen as all the students current and graduated and teachers only nodded frightened at what was happening.

Hougen only smirked evilly and walked out of the gym hall leaving only ten members of the Decult gang to guard the students and teachers.

'Heh guess it's time to say hello' thought Seiji as he prepared to beat the nearest Decult member.


	9. The Leader's Return!

"What do we do" said a girl who was a first year at Sakuradamon High School. Everyone else had the same thing in their minds including the teachers and principal but they knew they were powerless against them they had too many weapons fighting them will only mean death. A lot of the other students were all sniffling and crying some even mumbling 'I want my mommy' or 'I forgot to tell my boyfriend/girlfriend I love him/her this morning'.

"This isn't looking good" said a teacher as he tried to keep some crying girls calm.

"Yeah we don't stand a chance against them even though we out number them they have knives, masses everything!" said another teacher.

These discussions and crying went on for a while until Miyahara said something that got everyone's attention including the ten guards.

"If only...If only Leader were here...he'll get us out of this mess easily" said Miyahara.

"Hey I remember now! Aren't you guys the infamous former members of the Lightning Predators?" asked a third year student as everyone else looked at Miyahara and the gang with hope.

"We were before Leader left" said Hidari which confused most of the new students.

"Left?" asked one of the newbies.

"It was my decision" everyone turned to look at their principal who was sporting a sad face.

"We once had a delinquent at our school by the name of Sawamura Seiji. He was the strongest, bravest, fastest and most kind-hearted delinquent in possibly all of Japan...Sawamura had a signature attack which was called his 'devil's right hand' and because it was so powerful it earned him the name 'Mad Dog Sawamura' and 'Owner of the Devil's right'. At first I shunned him thinking that he was a disgrace to our school...but in the middle of his second year here he started to calm down and not cause trouble; it was then that I started to see him in another light" the principal chuckled sadly as he continued "Before I or anyone else knew he created the Lightning Predators and became their Leader. The Lightning Predators brought pride and peace to this school along with this town; they helped anyone in need and risked their lives to protect the weak from other delinquents and yakuzas." The principal smiled at the gang.

"What decision did you make that made him leave?" interrupted the same newbie.

At this the principal had a face full of pain, regret and sadness. "Two years ago an accident happened while Sawamura and his gang were on a kidnap case. Sawamura and his gang risked their lives to save a little girl from a bunch of delinquents...they succeeded but Sawamura had his infamous right arm hacked of as a price." Said the principal earning a collective gasp from the newbies.

"When I received news that Sawamura was now disabled I felt...regret wash over me...and so I...I...I expelled him" the principal managed to choke out.

After that little story all the old students had mixed feelings while the newbies were shocked and sad. They then all heard clapping and saw the Decult guards smirking evilly while clapping their hands.

"Wow I'm surprised you remembered and knew all that old man" said one of the guards.

"It was a shame really that you expelled him...we were hoping to fight him today but it looks like he isn't here" said another as the guards all cracked up laughing.

"Grrrrr ITS ALL YOU AND THAT SHIT EATING HOUGEN'S FAULT THAT LEADER WAS DISABLED AND EXPELLED!!" Shouted Miyahara in pure rage.

"He deserved it!! He beat us time and time again and embarrassed our school and Leader!" shouted the guards equally in rage.

"Besides he didn't stand a chance against Hougen-sama anyway" they all said in unison.

"Wait, your Leader was the one that hacked of Sawamura-san's right arm?" asked another newbie.

"Yes he was! And I'm going to make him pay!" shouted Miyahara.

"Don't forget me Miyahara!" shouted Musashi.

"Us too!" shouted the rest of Seiji's old gang as Miyahara, Musashi, Tesshin, Yukimura, Kirikaze, Hidari and Jedosuke all stood up preparing to fight and get revenge.

"You think you can defeat us! We'll mop the floors with you guys!" shouted the guards as they started running towards Seiji's gang with their weapons.

"Actually, I think that my gang will be the ones that will mop the floor with you guys" said a voice that all the girls recognized.

Everyone's turned to look behind them and saw the mysterious man from morning walking from behind the food table. The mysterious man kept walking and stopped in the middle of the gym hall.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted a guard as he pointed his knife at Seiji.

"Who am I? Why I'm disappointed that none of you remember me" said Seiji as he smirked.

"Why would we remember you?" asked the confused guards. Seiji only laughed out loud causing everybody to focus on him.

"Yeah none of you remember me is quite acceptable but for the former Lightning Predators to not recognize me is a great disappointment" said Seiji as the said gang just looked confused.

"Um...Sir...have we meet before?" asked Miyahara.

"Heh we practically grew up together Miyahara...or should I say my second-in-command!" said Seiji as everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're...you're..." stuttered the guards who were now trembling and almost pissing their pants.

"It's good to see all of you too" said Seiji as he took of his hat and pulled his trench coat down a bit so you could see his face. When everyone saw his face they gasped apart from the newbies who were just plain confused. There was a long silence until Seiji's gang shouted at the top of their lungs...

"LEADER!!"

"Yep that's me!" grinned Seiji as his old gang quickly rushed to him.

"Leader it's you it really is!" shouted Hidari as Seiji's other subordinates just smiled or grinned happily.

"Hah hah hah I knew you'll come back Leader I just knew it!" shouted Miyahara as he hugged Seiji with anime tears streaming from his eyes.

"Of course I'll come back! We made a promise to each other that no matter what happens the gang will always stay together no?" proclaimed Seiji as his subordinates nodded.

"Welcome back Leader" Seiji's gang said in unison.

"It's good to be back" said Seiji as he smiled warmly.

"Hey! Wait a minute, Leader how did you get here?" asked Kirikaze.

"I'll answer that in a minute, first things first" said Seiji as he looked at the Decult guards who were now completely terrified since they knew that if Seiji was leading the Lightning Predators they won't stand a chance.

Seiji just grinned widely while cracking his knuckles so loudly that one will think that he broke them. His gang understanding what he meant grinned and cracked their knuckles loudly as well.

"Right! Come one guys lets show these rookies what the Legendary Lightning Predators can do!!" shouted Seiji.

"Right behind ya Leader!" came the loud shout of his gang. Seiji nodded and faced the Decult guards who were now making a run for it.

"LIGHTNING PREDATORS ATTACK!!" shouted Seiji as he and his gang went to beat the shit out of the Decult guards.

Everyone just watched amazed and shocked but who wouldn't be when The Sawamura Seiji just popped out of nowhere and lead The Lightning Predators against the guards who were now being beaten pretty badly...'ouch' were the thoughts of most of the students and teachers as Seiji smirked and kicked a guard in the nuts.


	10. The Automail

Seiji and the Lightning Predators dusted their hands as the Decult guards lay beside their feet twitching and with stars circling around their heads. Once making sure that the guards were handcuffed Seiji turned to his gang and the rest of the school who were all sporting confused faces.

"Judging from the faces all of you are making I take that you want questions answered right?" asked Seiji as everyone just nodded as if in a trance.

"Very well one at a time then and also take a seat I have a feeling that with all your questions we'll be stuck here for a while so might as well sit down" said Seiji as he sat down with everyone following his lead. Kirikaze was the one who asked the first question.

"Where were you when we were stuck here in the gym hall Leader?" he asked.

"Well you guys all know that I was the mysterious man who beat the shit out of Ginba and his subordinates in the morning" as Seiji said this Ginba silently fumed that he was beaten by Sawamura again "After the fight I got a bit bored and didn't feel like revealing my identity yet so I came here and fell asleep on the couch behind the food table" said Seiji as he motioned to the table where you can just barely see the arm of the couch.

"Um...Sawamura-san are you the Legendary delinquent and Leader of the Lightning Predators that the principal told us about a few minutes ago?" asked a newbie.

"Heh heh heh I don't know about 'Legendary' but yeah I am" said Seiji a bit embarrassed that everyone thought of him as a Legendary person.

"Cool!" was the shout he got from the newbies as they had stars in their eyes at seeing THE Sawamura Seiji in person and not only witnessing him leading the Lightning Predators but also fight in hand to hand combat.

"Heh heh anyway next question" said Seiji trying to hide the fact that he was a bit embarrassed; luckily Miyahara saved him from the tight spot.

"Leader if I remember correctly your right arm was hacked of by that bastard Hougen...but how come your right arm is still intact to your shoulder now?" he asked which caused everyone's attention to focus on Seiji who took a deep sigh. 'this is going to take a while to explain' thought Seiji.

"I guess your observation skills haven't gotten rusty even after these few years has it Miyahara?" asked Seiji as Miyahara just grinned widely.

"Alright...I guess I should show you all my new right arm then" said Seiji as he rolled up his uniform to show his 'new' right arm.

"...wow" was the response Seiji got as everyone's vision glued onto his right **Automail** arm. Instead of the stump Seiji had after that kidnap incident in its place was a silver and red trimmed automail arm which gleamed in the afternoon sun like that of a samurai's sword (AN: It looks like Edward Elric's from Full Metal Alchemist)

"H...how did you get an automail arm Leader?" asked Jedosuke as he picked his jaw of from the ground.

"well it all started 3 weeks after I got expelled..."

_Flashback mode..._

Seiji was currently walking down the street to Midori's house while a lot of passersbyes stared at his stump of a right arm.

'Pfft and they say it's rude to stare at someone' thought Seiji a bit pissed off. He continued down the road when he heard a young voice shout.

"That's him daddy! I'm sure it's him!" the voice shouted as Seiji turned around just in time to see a pearl-white limo stop beside him. The back seat window was currently open and Seiji saw a beaming face of none other than Isuchiku Mika smiling at him.

"Hi Mr Sawamura long time no see" said Mika as Seiji just stared at her. "Mr Sawamura daddy has something to discuss with you so can you come with us for a while" she asked while Seiji nodded and stepped into the limo.

As Seiji sat down he noticed three people were facing him. One was Mika sitting in between a pot bellied man with coffee-brown hair and a thick moustache going down to his chin. Beside the man was a woman with curly blond hair and green eyes smiling warmly at him.

"I take that you are Mr Sawamura no?" asked the man as he eyed Seiji carefully.

"Yes Sir, I'm Sawamura Seiji" said Seiji as he gave the man's hand a good shake.

"I'm Isuchiku Hukato the father of Mika and this is my wife Isuchiku Asada" said the man as he introduced himself and his wife.

"A pleasure to meet you Maim" said Seiji as he shook hands with her.

"The pleasures all mine Mr Sawamura" she said sweetly.

There was minute of silence before Hukato cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ahem, Mr Sawamura we have been searching for you for quite a while now since we owe you for saving our daughters life" he said.

"No no it's nothing really, I was just doing my job you owe me nothing" said Seiji kindly. "Job?" asked Asada giving a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I might look like an average high school student and I am. But I'm also a Leader of a gang and it's our job to protect the weak and innocent from bandits, murderers and drug dealers etc" said Seiji.

"May I ask what this gang of yours is called" Asada asked again.

"My gang's called The Lightning Predators" said Seiji as Asada and Hukato eyes widened before going back to normal.

"...I see so you're the young Leader of the gang that everyone in towns heard so much about" said Hukato as Seiji scratched his neck sheepishly. "Eh heh um yeah" said Seiji.

"Well then Mr Sawamura I noticed and heard that when you were saving my daughter the kidnapper hacked of your right arm and almost killed you am I right" stated Hukato. Seiji's face fell a bit as he nodded his head.

"Mr Sawamura we wish to repay you by offering this gift to you" said Asada as she handed Seiji a wooden and metal box which was quite heavy. When Seiji opened it his jaw floor hit the ground so fast if you blinked you'd miss it.

"T...this is..." Stuttered Seiji for inside the box was the most beautiful automail arm he'd ever seen...well the first one he's ever seen.

"After we heard about what happened we immediately got this right arm made for you. It's made out of the strongest and most flexible iron and trimmed with shards of red ruby. Please accept it as a token of our gratitude" Hukato said as the he, Asada and Mika bowed low to Seiji showing great respect.

"I'm very grateful and touched sir...but I can't possibly accept such a gift" said Seiji as the Isuchiku family laughed warm-heartedly.

"What my daughter said was true, you are a fine young man" said Hukato.

"Please accept it Mr Sawamura we will also pay for the surgery to hook it up to your arm and everything else. So please accept it as a token of our gratitude" said Asada.

Seiji stayed silent for a few minutes trying to digest the information. He then smiled warmly at each of them and said...

"Thank you Sir, Maim, Mika. I vow to take great care of this arm and forever use it in the name of good" said Seiji as they nodded and asked him over for tea. 'Wait till Midori-chan hear about this' thought Seiji happily.

_Flashback mode end..._

"And then after that i spent five months training and bearing the pain of my new automail but in the end i got used to it and now it's just like my old right arm only a hundred times more powerful" said Seiji as everyone just stared wide eyed.

"That's awesome Leader!" shouted Miyahara.

"Miyahara's right you deserved your automail arm for what you did" said Kirikaze.

"Thanks guys" said Seiji.

"Um...Sawamura-senpai where did you get those handcuffs and uniform from?" asked a girl who was in her second year.

'Geez these guys sure have great observation skills' thought Seiji as he sweat dropped a little.

"Well that's another important thing that happened during these two years..." started Seiji.

**Thanks to all those who read my story and are still continuing to read it now. I salute you my friends does a salute Review please ).**


	11. Author's note

**Hey guys it hurts me to say this but since this story isn't very succefull i'm abandoning. I haven't got much reviews that keep my spirit up so...Thank you to all those who supported and read my story and i hope i didn't inflict any damage to anyone. **

**I will continue depending on the reviews and those who want me to continue but for now i'm stopping. TT**

**This is goldenriki over...**


End file.
